


Just The Two Of Us

by theghostofvix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvix/pseuds/theghostofvix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cute story of Valentine's Day where Mikey finally understands the meaning of such an important word: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Mikey is 7 years old, Ray is 8, Gerard is 13 and Frank is 12. I had to change the ages so the story would make sense :) it wasn’t my intention to change them so much (note that there’s 6 years between Mikey and Gerard, which is NOT true, but I had to make them fit in the story). Now enjoy!

Mikey Way was being more curious that week than ever. Maybe it was because that week was Valentine’s Day and everyone around him was getting presents for their lovers or trying to get the last heart-shaped chocolate box or that special flower that their lovers liked.  
At his young age he didn’t fully understand what it was all about, even his brother Gerard was nervous, running through the house to get things such as scissors or color papers and things like that.  
Tired of not knowing anything, Mikey went to his brother’s bedroom and opened without knocking. His brother was on the floor with a lot of papers in front of him and he guessed that his brother was drawing; the music was too loud and Gerard didn’t even notice Mikey’s presence.  
As quietly as he could, he went nearer to his brother so he could see what he was doing. As he came closer, he could hear Gerard humming the song.  
When he took a step closer he could see that what his brother was drawing was full of hearts and a really good picture of two boys, one, Mikey thought, was his brother and the other one he guessed that was his brother’s best friend, Frank.  
He was a nice boy and he seemed to get along with Gerard really well. Mikey thought that he was good for his brother.  
“What are you doing, Gee?” Mikey asked in his high pitched voice, causing Gerard to make a big line in the middle of his drawing because of the surprise. Luckily he was working with pencils so with a little bit of eraser everything would go back to normal. However, this didn’t make up the fact that he had ruined his _master piece_ because of his little annoying brother.  
“A card” he answered plainly, rubbing on the mistake to try to make it perfect again.  
“Why?” Mikey asked innocently.  
“Because tomorrow is Valentine’s Day” Gerard said, only hoping his brother to disappear or be dragged in a deep hole or to turn into air or something like that so he could finish his work. He had been busy all the week and didn’t have the time to make something better for Frankie. Of course, he had managed to get his favorite candies (skittles), loads of them and a cute teddy bear that Frankie had looked really interested the previous week when they went shopping. But he had to do something special, something more intimate. So he decided to draw Frank and now his brother was there making it awful.  
“Oh” he just said. Right there Gerard’s mood got better with the thought of Mikey leaving him to work in peace… but no. “And who is it for?” he asked. Gerard was just starting with the eyes so the face wasn’t complete and his brother couldn’t tell who it was.  
“It’s for someone I love”  
“How love?” Mikey asked innocently.  
Gerard didn’t want to talk but he figured that the sooner he answered all of Mikey’s questions, the sooner he’d leave him alone to finish his picture.  
“Y’know, love. That thing that you feel in your stomach when you look at someone you think is cute and when that person speaks you feel your knees go weak and your mouth dry and you start babbling because you don’t know what to say or if it’s going to be enough for them… and if that person holds your hand then every cell of your body is centered in that feeling… and that kind of stuff. You’re still too young, bro, so don’t worry about it” he said softly to his little brother.  
* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -*   
That night they were all gathered in the Way’s house, and _all_ means Gerard, Frank, Mikey and his friend Ray. Donna and Donald Way had gone out for a romantic dinner that Mr. Way had organized and left the four of them who had promised to behave.  
They were all on the couch watching a horror movie. Gerard was at the end of the couch with Frank beside him; they were holding hands because it was dark and no one of the boys would see them. Gerard was nervous because he wanted to give his present to Frankie but he didn’t know if he was gonna like it.   
They’d been together for almost two months and even though they were still young, they had promised to love each other.  
After a while, Frank squeezed Gerard’s hand lightly and he understood what his boyfriend wanted.  
“Well, guys, we’re going to hang a bit in my room” Gerard said casually, taking his hand away from Frank’s before standing up.  
“Oh. Ok, have fun” Mikey said, a bit disappointed that his brother and his friends were leaving.  
Once the two were in Gerard’s room, Ray turned to Mikey and whispered.  
“Well, it seems that it’s just the two of us” and after that phrase Mikey felt that weird feeling in his stomach and his mouth went dry… just like his brother said.  
* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -*   
“Oh, Gee! I love it! It’s beautiful” Frank squealed after seeing the drawing that Gerard had made and he walked over to him and kissed him softly.  
“I’m glad you like it; I’ve been through a couple of… complications while doing it.” Gerard admitted.  
“What kind of complications, babe?” Frank asked while running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.  
“Mikey” he just said, but it was enough for Frank to understand exactly what he meant  
“Well, don’t worry, is Valentine’s Day and we’re together, so don’t worry about anything. Plus, I love your drawing and the bear is really cute too” he said in Gerard’s ear, hugging each other closer. After a while, Frank broke the embrace and took a paper from his back pocket. “I know is not as awesome as your drawing but I thought it would be something special” he said before handing the paper to Gerard.  
He read it carefully and then looked at Frank with shiny eyes and muttered a small _Thank you_ before kissing him again. They stood there for a while, just kissing and hugging each other and when they thought they were finished they just laid in Gerard’s bed eating skittles and talking.  
* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -*   
_8 years later_  
It became a tradition. Every Valentine’s Day, the four of them would gather in the Way’s house to watch horror movies all night, non-stop. Well, it was non-stop until a moment in the night when Frank and Gerard decided to have their own private Valentine’s Day celebration in Gerard’s room, leaving Ray and Mikey alone and every year Ray would say the same phrase as every year.  
“Well, it seems that it’s just the two of us” and Mikey would feel that very same thing that he did the day Gerard told him about _love_ with the difference that it just got worse with the time; every time they were alone, no matter when or where, the younger Way brother would feel his hands shaking a little and if they were talking, he would start babbling or saying no sense things, until the point he had to run to the closer bathroom to steady his breath and his heart, that would be pumping crazily in his chest.  
“Yeah, just like last year” Mikey said uncomfortably, looking back at the TV. Some minutes passed and both of them were silent, just watching the movie, but still, in their heads there were lots of thoughts running that didn’t let them pay attention to the movie.  
When it was over, neither of them knew what the film was about. The credits were running through the screen and Ray finally spoke.  
“Why don’t you notice _anything_?” the tone of his voice showed that he was a bit irritated.  
“What do you mean?” Mikey snapped at him, turning his head to look at his friend with the ‘fro.  
“It’s been like this since we had like… seven, for fuck’s sake! I can’t believe you don’t know a thing yet.” Ray said angrily, standing up and heading to the front door.  
Mikey had a feeling that he knew what was coming next… it was something that had always been there but he never wanted to realize. Quickly he stood up and followed Ray who was already with a foot outside.  
With a quick movement, Mikey took Ray’s arm and turned him to face him and grabbed a handful of his puffy hair to pull him closer; a few seconds later their lips were pressed together, moving slowly and lovingly.  
“Finally” someone said behind them. There, standing at the end of the stairs, there was Frank with his unbuttoned shirt, hugged from behind by a shirtless Gerard; they were both smiling at the two in the front door.  
“Until you noticed” Gerard said “Anyway, we’re here just for some water, there’re _some activities_ that really wear you out” and he winked, walking to the kitchen, pulling Frank by the hand.  
After they left, Ray turned to Mikey again and saw that he was a little uncomfortable.  
“Just ignore them” the taller man whispered before sealing their lips together again.


End file.
